basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Isenel
Isenel is the Queen of Highlord and the leading ambassador for the Highlord System. She shares the throne with her son Hurion who administers the military and interstellar affairs of the Highlords. Youth Isenel was one of the Four Descendants of Kheberon, and a princess of the ancient Court of Metesh of the land of Teshithem. The youngest of the Four, Isenel was not openly in line for the ancient throne when the House of Kheberon was restored after The Raising of the Serpent, but she was the only born of the true king Resh who lived in hiding. Her true heritage was kept secret except for those initiated into The Tradition of Yrii. Isenel shared the power of the throne with her siblings, Ashor the eldest and the recognized king, Sothor the warrior prince, and Nepelle the Healer of Metesh. Isenel was born during The Reckoning when Aepoph and the Sons of Belion overthrew the Highlord throne and murdered many of the Highlord nobility. She was the secret daughter of Resh and Nullei and so was the true heir to the throne and Resh's only child. Resh continues to live under the pseudonym Athonor long after the Four Descendants of Kheberon began rule. Her siblings were born of Kheberon and Nullei, however Kheberon was false king put into place to protect Resh as the Aephophion Rebellion stirred. The truth of the royal identities and lineage is kept only to those initiated into The Tradition. During Nullei's labor with Isenel, Aepoph descended upon the court. Nullei died during the childbirth and handmaiden Anelli took the infant away as the soldiers descended upon the house. She fled but took an arrow in the back before descending into the palace's catacombs. Athonor took her from Anelli and with her dying words uttered Isenel's name. Hours later, Isenel and her siblings were taken through the Caverns of Xobek to flee the Reckoning and were raised in safety of the rebellion high upon Mount Enyan. The Raising of the Serpent Along with her brothers and sister, Isenel was raised by the village at Mount Enyan and learned warfare from Athonor, the defunct throne's regent, and the Wisdom of Yrii from Djuten the elder of The Tradition. When it was learned that Aepoph and the Sons of Belion discovered their hiding location and dispatched an army to once and for all destroy the House of Kheberon, Athonor sent the Four into the occupied capital of Metesh so they could be initiated into The Tradition at the Pyramid of Metesh. In a journey that is now called The Trail of the Four, they underwent many dangerous trials while The Raising of the Serpent began around them, including the Battle of Peos. The Four were sent to rally the followers of the true throne in Metesh while the armies of Aepoph were gone. In the meantime, Athonor brought the feeble army of the Children of the One and the surviving army of the Peos into the caverns to raid Metesh and support the rebellion against Aepoph and reclaim the throne. Isenel confronted the Caverns of Xobek alone after Ashor was mortally wounded and Sothor immobilized. In her journey she evaded the ancient crocodile Xobek and found her way to the Pyramid of Metesh where she was initiated by Djuten and Mayet. Once she learned the Wisdom of Yrii she was able to rally the rebellion in Metesh, now called The Raising of the Serpent, and by the time Athonor's army arrived, the rebels had secured the city. Aepoph attacked from Peos and after a great battle, the throne was restored and Aepoph perished in the Waters of Parfa. The War of the Four Isenel was officially called the Queen of Metesh, and ruled with her siblings. The people insisted that she share the throne with Ashor and so Athonor stepped down from his role as regent and they remained in power for nearly two hundred years. This arrangement caused tremendous jealousy among the Four and escalated when Sothor murdered Ashor during his initiation into The Tradition. Isenel fled Metesh in horror, grief and fear and Sothor took the throne. She recovered his body from the Waters of Parfa and took him to Djuten and Mayet who were unable to revive him. She went into hiding for several decades in the Hills of Peos and it was there she bore a son whom she named Hurion. No one is certain who the father is, but Isenel has always maintained that he is Ashor reborn. Fearing Sothor would find her and Hurion in hiding, she convinced Nepelle to come to Peos and watch over him while she stayed safely away in the Land of Khim, where her reputation and power enamored the people and so she became queen. Unknown to Isenel, Sothor discovered her secret and dispatched an assassin to murder Nepelle and Hurion while Hurion was still a boy. The assassin was successful with Nepelle, but Hurion was rescued by the Priests of Peos and Sothor's assassin was brought to fatal judgment. When Hurion was of age he left Peos and sought his mother in Khim. When they were reunited and Isenel learned of her brother's treachery, they journeyed to Metesh with the army of Khim to take the throne from Sothor. Ashor and Nepelle were avenged when Hurion killed him during the battle. The battle was so immense, Metesh was utterly destroyed. Those that were left journeyed with Hurion and Isenel to Khim where they started a larger society. The land of Teshithem fell into obscurity and was eventually consumed by the sea save for a few land masses that are reserved as sacred ground. This was the first time that the lands of Nelwick were united under one throne. Isenel and Hurion have continued to reign on Nelwick for nearly six hundred years and keep The Tradition and the Wisdom of Yrii alive for worthy initiates. Category:Highlords Category:Children of the One